Tickle Time, Sherlock Holmes
by Merthergirl
Summary: just a cute fanfic to make your day brighter :D please read and review and i'll write more one-shots!


Tickle Time, Sherlock Holmes.

**Hey! My first one-shot ever :D let me know how I did! Just to brighten your day with cuteness :D**

John walked into the apartment with a sigh, a broad, silly, smile on his face and a scarlet-red blush on his cheeks and a skip in his step. Behind him walked in the cause of his happiness, a tall, handsome man with dark curls for his hair and a matching smile on his pale face. "Well that was fun." Sherlock said, taking a bite from John's candyfloss cheekily, giving him an adorable smile to make the doctor forgive him.

"Yeah." John shuffled his feet and kissed his boyfriend on the cheek, leaning on his tiptoes to do so and smiling shyly afterwards, "Thank you."

"My pleasure." Sherlock said quietly, a small, more loving smile on his face, "You know what John?"

"What?" John asked, "Shall I put the kettle on?"

"Yes." Sherlock smiled, "But I wanted to say…"

"Say what?" John asked, "You've said that you love me a million times. How can this be harder.

"Because." Sherlock said, stepping closer, "I've never had to ask this before…"

"What?" John asked, glancing at his engagement ring. What could it be? All the important questions were over with, weren't they?

"Are you…" Sherlock looked down then away, then down and looked up again, a new, scheming, cheeky expression on his sexy face, "Ticklish?"

"Ha-what?" John asked, not liking the mischief in Sherlock's eyes.

"Oh you are?" Sherlock asked, grabbing John's sides and tickling him.

"N-no!" he squealed, "STOP IT NO SHERLOCK NO!"

Sherlock laughed almost evilly, pushing him to the ground gently and straddling him to tickle him better. "NO NO NO NO NO NO N- NO!" John shrieked and struggled, laughing too hard to try properly, "NO STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT!"

Sherlock giggled mercilessly and continued his assault.

"STOP IT!" he giggled, catching his breath and gasping, "NO SH-SHERLOCK!"

"You're so cute when you're breathless."  
>"W-what are you a ne-necrophilian?"<p>

"Is that a word?"

"I have no clue b-but pardon me for not th-thinking proper-properly STOP IT I CAN'T BREATHE!"

"aaaaaw."

"BASTARD!"

**Knock Knock.**

"Who is it?" Sherlock yelled, continuing with his torture on poor John, who was feeling rather breathless.

"Me. Mrs Hudson. Are you alright in there?"

"Yes, aren't we John?"

"HELP, HELP, HELP!"

"Shh…." Sherlock giggled, kissing John passionately and pausing for a moment, allowing John to A) Breathe and B) Be lured into a false sense of security.

"Oh Sherlock…" He said through breaths.

"Yes my dear?"

"Can you convert that energy into some other kind?"

"Of course. After something?"

"What?"

Sherlock laughed maniacally and re-started the awful tickling.

"STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP AND I'LL… PLEASE STOP IT!"

"Or you'll?" Sherlock asked teasingly, "Speak up John."

"STOP IT AND I'LL LET YOU EXPERIMENT ON ME!"

Sherlock grinned evilly, "That's what I wanted to hear. To the bedroom? Or the sofa?" he asked, removing his scarf. John took said scarf and kissed it, staring into Sherlock's eyes seductively.

Sherlock kissed him gently, before removing John's T-shirt and deepening the kiss.

…

"Good morning." John smiled down at his boyfriend and handed him a cup of coffee. Sherlock smiled into the coffee after repeating the greeting. John's coffee. Always brewed with love. He looked up at the doctor, who seemed to be wearing Sherlock's shirt and nothing else, before sipping the drink and moaning quietly. "Beautiful. Thank you John. Cuddle time now?"

"I should think so." John grinned and cuddled into Sherlock's side and taking a sip of his tea. "You know, I think you're more beautiful in the early morning light naked on the sofa."

Sherlock smirked, "Thank you. And I agree when you're in just my shirt. It's like a little dress."

John smiled, "Are you into that sort of thing then?"

"Hmm…" Sherlock smirked again, "Are you?"

"Kind of… but I know one thing."

"What?" Sherlock asked, smiling and kissing John.

"That when I'm finished with you you'll be gasping for air."

"Ooh. Round two?" Sherlock grinned.

"Nope." John said, straddling Sherlock, "Tickle Time, Sherlock Holmes."

"What? I'm not ticklish!"

"I bet you are…" John said, "Somewhere." His hands probed his body until the detective twitched suspiciously when they roamed across his neck. "Aah!" John grinned, pouncing.

Mrs Hudson smiled sheepishly and apologised to her friend, saying that the screaming upstairs wasn't the men killing each other but playful shrieks.

**How did I do? Oh, and check out my other stories if you like Sherlock, Harry Potter, Torchwood, Dr Who and/or Merlin.**


End file.
